


Blind Date

by Sasston



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Emergency Room AU, M/M, just my bored ramblings, pretty much exactly the tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasston/pseuds/Sasston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt, but honestly I wrote this months ago and I don't remember the exact prompt! Basically, an AU of Cecil and Carlos's first date where their plans are messed up, but it turns out cute anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

Cecil felt so stupid calling his blind date before they met, but he’d landed himself in the ER with his subpar driving skills and terrible reflexes, and he’d known before he’d even left the scene of the crash that he would not be meeting his date tonight.

“Hi, is this Carlos?” he asked, a little bit of nervousness pooled in his stomach.

“Yes, who is this?” the voice on the other end of the phone was higher pitched and sweet, and hardly anything like Cecil had imagined. He was momentarily saddened that he wouldn’t get to go on this date.

“This is Cecil, your blind date for the night. Um, I’m afraid I’m going to have to…reschedule. I’m kind of in the ER right now…” Cecil trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

“Oh, dear, what happened?” asked the concerned voice.

“Oh, car crash on the way to the restaurant. Didn’t see the car coming towards me. Didn’t swerve out of the way, collided. I broke my arm and I got a slight concussion, but don’t worry, I’m fine! I’m supposed to spend the night in the hospital, though, just in case.”

“Oh, no! Well, I don’t have anything to do, how about I come up there and hang out. I mean, if you want company…”

“Uh…sure…I mean, if you want to, I guess it’s fine, it’s not like I have anybody else willing to come.”

“Alright, well, I’ll see you in twenty minutes, then.”

“Okay…bye!” he said, and hung up. He really hoped this guy was cute, or else he’d have to fake being in too much pain for visitors, and he hated lying.

He waited around for a minute, flipping through the contacts on his phone one handed. He considered calling someone to tell them what had happened, but he couldn’t think of a person who would really care enough. Finally, Carlos knocked on the door before entering his hospital room.

“Hey, Cecil, right?”

“In the flesh! Which is mostly intact.” He joked to break the ice. To his surprise, Carlos genuinely laughed at this awful attempt of a joke.

“I’m Carlos, in case you wanted to be sure.”

“I figured. Uh, sorry I had to cancel the fancy dinner date we had planned…”

“That’s not your fault, it’s okay! We’ll just have to save that for some other time.”

Carlos smiled, and everything about him was perfect. Cecil didn’t know if it was the concussion talking or genuine desire, but he thought that Carlos was the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid eyes on. His teeth resembled a military cemetery, white and straight in perfect rows. His hair was absolutely perfect and waved down to his shoulders. He looked simply perfect.

“Well, come on in, sit down, tell me about yourself!” Cecil told Carlos, motioning for him to sit in the chair next to his bedside. Carlos crossed the room to sit down in it.

Neither Cecil nor Carlos remember what launched them into their conversation. All they remember is having fun talking for a few hours before Cecil got too dizzy and told Carlos he needed to sleep. He hoped Carlos didn’t think he was blowing him off, because he’d had a great time talking, but he was still in the hospital for a reason. Carlos seemed to understand, and said he should be getting home anyways. He turned to leave, but Cecil grabbed his wrist.

“No! Uh…I mean…you can stay the night here, if you want. I mean, it might not be too comfortable for you, but…the offer is still open in case you want to…y’know, drive me home in the morning, or just…I don’t know, hang out…” Cecil really hoped this wasn’t sounding stupid.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Carlos said, grabbing an extra blanket and beginning to make himself comfortable in the plush chair.

“Oh…neat! I mean…sorry, that’s the wrong word, um…”

“Very neat!” Carlos giggled, “But you know what would be even more ‘neat’? You getting some sleep.” Cecil smiled.

“Oh, right. Goodnight, Carlos!”

“Goodnight, Cecil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm always open to constructive criticism, so feel free to comment what I can do better! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
